Deliora's Ashes
by zannyoda
Summary: Hana Airweaver is a wind mage with strong power. At the age of seven she was ripped from her family and friend by the demon Deliora. All she has left from her past is an old wooden flute given to her by her father before he transported himself and Deliora to another village. I suck at summaries, so if it sounds interesting, read it. T cause im paranoid. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thanks for reading! I don't own Fairy Tail (NO DUH!)  
**

Prologue:

_"Papa!" I watched as the girl before me screamed at a dark form moving into the flames surrounding their small home. "PAPA!"_

_"It's okay Hana," a man smiled at her from beside the figure. "I'll be fine. I can use magic, remember?"_

_NO! I screamed Don't go! But I was ignored._

_The little girl's violet hair burned pink in the light. "Papa," she whispered. "Don't go. DON'T LEAVE! PAPA!"_

_Her father smiled a bit sadly. "Stay with Gray. He'll keep you safe."_

_"Gray's already gone Papa, remember? He got hit." The man continued toward the looming monster that was Deliora. "PAPA!" she screamed as he closed his hands together in prayer form. "Begone demon from the innermost depths of hell, for there is no pain for you here!" A giant flash of white light encompassed them both, and when it faded, they were gone._

_The girl curled herself into a ball as I watched it all. I knew this dream, this memory, well. She would stay like this, a tiny child of seven losing her whole village to the monster, Deliora. The next morning she would get up, find and bury her mother's body, and leave the village forever._

_That night she'd lost her family, her friend, and all but one link she had to he past; her father's flute, which she held clutched in her tiny hands._

* * *

I awoke from my nightmare with a start, as always, and with sweat seeping through my clothes. "Hana Airweaver, you have a customer!" called my mistress, Madame- yeah, "Madame"- Angel Lillian, "Get down here! Immediately!"

I sighed, yelling down "I'll be right there, miss!" I jumped out of bed and ran my fingers through my short purple hair. This woman has no respect, I thought as I grabbed my flute. I need time to recover my strength after jobs. Especially this last one.

My last job had been killing some giant serpent demon that had ravaged a city in the south. Turns out, the guy who sent me on the job had summoned it because I, quote "made [his] mommy mad," unquote. I put up with a lot of crap like that since I don't have a guild. It's frustrating, but worth it for my privacy.

I jumped off the railing of the staircase and landed on the balls of my feet. A sharp pain shot up through my leg where the serpent had taken a bite. It still wasn't fully healed. Along with my leg, I also had a white scar running along the left side of my jaw, large, bulky scar tissue on my right shoulder, and one of my eyes had been drained of all its deep brown coloring by some type of weird magic.

I walked into the conference room across the hall with a hitch in my step, and I hoped the client wouldn't notice. I tried not to wince and muttered under my breath to make a little cushion of air appear under my foot so that it was less obvious.

It was two clients; one was an older man, short, and wearing a strange jester costume. The other was a teenaged girl, a few years older than myself, wearing a knights costume. So they want me in a play? I frowned Usually I get more... difficult jobs, but it may be good for my leg not to overexert itself. Of course, I'm in no place to comment on my customers. As long as they pay.

"What can I do for you?" I tried to smile through the pain I was feeling and bit my tongue to stop the stream of curses from flowing towards Madame.

"Actually," the man smiled. "It's what we can do for you." I glanced at the Madame, who was staring at him in shock. Her blue eyes were as wide as I'd ever seen them, even wider that when I came back nearly missing my arm.

"Well that's refreshing," I grinned. "usually the crazies want me to fish out a sock from their ex-wife's house or something. I'm glad to know you guys are still together." The man turned bright red and the girl began to sputter, "We're- we aren't"

I kept grinning. "So you're engaged then? How romantic!" I stood and turned, glancing at them one more time with my white eye. "I'm not interested in buying any magic enhancing products, thanks. I suggest you go try that guild across the road- Fox Tail? something like that- they're full of people dumb enough to buy whatever it is."

Well, that sure shifted the mood. It felt like a black fog descended over the two. "D-dumb?" the girl loomed over me. "How dare you- a loner upstart- call Fairy Tail dumb!? Master, allow me to teach this girl a lesson that she won't soon forget!" The old man nodded and a sword appeared in her hands.

"Ah!" I cut my grin, "Requip magic. Haven't been up against that in a while. Refreshing." She said nothing and showed no emotion but anger, as she walked toward me with her sword at her side. "Do you really want to do that? Yes? Alright then."

And thus the fight began

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Plz comment & say if you like it! THX :)**

**And it's short, I know, but for me, that's how prologues are supposed to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later the girl was on the ground moaning, I was aching from the many blows she'd gotten on me- about fifteen, more that I'd expected- and the old man was staring at me with a twitching eye. Madame had fled the room before the fun even got started. "You- you beat Erza!"

_A quick breakdown of the fight: Erza used her "Flight armor", the one with cat ears and that's cheetah printed. She came at me almost immediately, screaming, "Sonic Claw!" I created a thin but strong storm mail to block her, but some hits got through. She was so fast! "Wind blade!" I said, recovering quickly. She collapsed on the ground and switched armor. "Japanese cloth," she smirked at me. Oh, I hated that smirk. It pretty much went on like this until I finally broke through her armor._ (By that time, Madame's business room was completely and utterly destroyed.)

"Oh!" I stared at her body on the ground. "That's the famous Erza Scarlet? Titania, Queen of Fairies? I feel kinda bad now..." I smirked. "So, what'd you need me for? Fairies flying low enough to the muck for the poor to leach on? Not good for your reputation is it?"

"As we said before," Erza said as she slowly-and painfully- rose. "It's what you need us for. We're extending to you an invitation to see our guild. You have quite a reputation. One that I now see that you quite deserve"

I let a smile form on my usually emotionless face. "You mean, join Fairy Tail?! Oh, this is such an honor!" After gushing out false enthusiasm for a while I let the facade slip. "No thanks."

Both of their faces turned red. I don't mean that their blood rushed to their faces in anger, no, it rushed in rage. I struggled not to laugh at they sight. Their heads seemed to swell and their dilated to pinpricks, making their eyes looked large and menacing- quite hilarious.

"What-" Erza began angrily, but her master cut her off. "If that is what you choose." He nodded curtly to me.

For the next few months no one hired me. It was as if my advertising that said: "Defeated Erza Scarlet, Queen of Fairies" had been torn to shreds. Even one of my best customers, the ones who'd seen me through any wacky job they'd thrown at me, were suddenly finding help elsewhere. Naturally, I got suspicious.

"Hey!" I stopped some busty blonde on her way to "That Guild," as I'd come to call it. "Why's everyone going to Fairy Tail for jobs?"

"Cause we're the best!" she threw her fist in the air and I noticed the pink guild mark on the back of her hand.

I muttered under my breath, just loud enough for her to hear, "So they're so desperate to hire airheads now." The fairy looked outraged and I walked away happy, but still ignorant.

A few days later I spotted Erza on her way back to her guild from the bakery, so I approached her. "Hello again Erza! Fancy seeing you here!"

She swerved around to face me, eyes narrowed. "You!" she growled at me and began to run off, but I easily caught up with her, using my magic.

I grinned at her and laughed. "Hey Erza! You aren't still mad about how I defeated you are you? I mean, it was forever ago!"

"It was not forever," she snarled in response, "it was precisely two months, three days, seventeen hours, thirty- two minutes, twenty- seven seconds, twenty- eight seconds, twenty- nine seconds-"

I rolled my eyes. I mean, who keeps track of the exact seconds since they were defeated. The famous "Titania" was just sitting around moping like an amature, while, by this point, I'd have just accepted it, moved on, and trained harder in order to defeat my enemy later. That's why I was so powerful at, as the madame says, "the ripe young age of fourteen."

"Anyways," I began again, trying to appeal to her not murderous side, "I was wondering if you could explain to me why everyone is going to Fairy Tail for jobs."

She grinned at me. "What, the fisher has no bites?" I stared at her for a moment and she corrected herself. "Sorry, I've been hanging out with Happy too much lately. To answer your question, one of your ex- clients posted an ad for a wizard willing to destroy anyone who took your jobs. I guess he found your work unsatisfactory."

"Damn!" I muttered. "D'you know who it is? My livelihood kinda depends on it. I'm about to be kicked out for not paying my rent."

"Sorry, only the person who took the job knows."

"And who's that?"

She smiled. "The master. He said you 'dishonored Fairy Tail's great name!' " I deflated like a balloon, and she seemed to pity me enough to say, "I'm sure if you talk to him he'll give you another chance!"

So I went off to "That guild" which- I will now disclose to you, reader, in all good faith that you can keep a secret- was a MAD HOUSE. There were drunks lying around, someone singing on a stage- a rather grizzly man with black hair and a bucket load of piercings who I must admit was pretty good- and there was even a Fairy Tail gift shop, complete with figurines of some popular fairies. I mean, how vain can you get?

"So! *hiccup* Hana Airweaver's come to *hiccup* grovel for mercy!" a familiar voice shouted. "Or have you *hiccup* come to join our *hiccup* esteemed guild?" A drunken master swaggered down the stairs, tankard in hand and a brown liquid sloshed in his beard.

" 'Esteemed?' " I muttered, "You're a load of drunks." I raised my voice so he could hear me. "No, I've come to ask your 'esteemed guild' to stop threatening my customers. It's bad for business, you see, and-"

"Why should I ca *hiccup* re about the business of a *hiccup* rival to my guild?" he roared, joined by his followers below. _God I hate fairies, always making things complicated. _

"Please sir, I only wish for the safety of my customers-" The fairies broke into absolutely horrid laughter. "Get out of here Airweaver!" someone called out, and a few pieces of food attacked me. A couple voices cried, "She's only a girl, leave her alone!" but they were ignored.

I fought the tears as I left the guild. _You still have your pride. Don't let them take that away too. _

* * *

**Blearg! 2 AM and I'm so tired! Please review/ rate/ whatever. If this chapter is bad, tell me please. I'm no judge of good writing at this moment.**

**And before I get hate about making Fairy Tail so mean, imagine that the guild- form what the master's told them- thinks that Hana's like part of Grimore Heart or Oracion Seis or something. **


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later I was kicked out of Madame's house. It was well into winter by then, and a large blanket of snow-covered the ground. The first day was alright; I used and aerial shield to keep the snow away, but a few days without food, and your magic ability decreases pretty quickly. Most of the time, I ended up sleeping the day away to conserve body heat. I lived hidden shamefully in an alley hoping I wouldn't be noticed by any fairies.

I suppose I must've been pretty sick, even though I didn't realize it, cause some cat came and started talking to me. At first, I thought it was a hallucination, as I'd had plenty of those lately. "Are you alright?" the cat asked. It sounded like a girl cat.

"No," I giggled, "I'm gonna freeze to death! Or starve! Hah ha ha!"

"Oh my!" the cat stared at me for a moment, then ran in the other direction, shouting, "Wendy! He- cat! Somebody!"

She returned a while later with a girl who looked familiar. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a pink tattoo on her hand. A pink tattoo... I thought. Where have I seen that before? It hit me in my daze: this girl was a fairy! "Now why is there a fairy?" I muttered, but the girl and cat were deep in conversation.

"She can't come with me! She insulted me just a week ago, the little brat!"

"Lucy! We can't just leave her here! I'll go get Wendy and you bring her to your house and warm her up."

"No way Charles*!"

"Hi! Charles!" a over excited voice said, and a blue colored blob walked over to us.

"He-cat! Tell Lucy to bring this poor girl home and give her a bed!"

"Aye sir! Lucy! Do what Charles says! Charles is always right!"

"What's going on Luce?" another blob approached, this one more human-like, with pinkish fuzz near the top. At least, it looked pink; my vision was fading rapidly.

"Natsu!" the blue one cried, "Lucy's being mean!"

"I-I'm not being mean-"

"We're wasting time!"

"Come on Luce!" The pink blob scooped me up bridal style. I remember struggling, but it was strangely warm compared to the snow. I snuggled in, then fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a bed. It was warm, slightly less so than the pink blob, but still warm. I didn't open my eyes for a few seconds, recalling my strange dream about five fairies. One was a bit younger than me was blue, the second was pink and was about the age Gray-kun would've been if he lived, and the same went for the yellow fairy. The blue and pink fairies had cats; a white one named Charles and a blue one named Happy, or rather, He-cat, as Charles preferred.

Eventually, I decided I needed to get up and start the day, even though Madame hadn't called me downstairs yet. Strange, she usually wakes me up at the crack of dawn... I wondered as I sat up, stretching out my arms.

"Oh!" A voice shouted, and I flinched at the sudden noise, "You're awake!" I opened my eyes to see a girl a bit older than me sitting next to my bed. She had shoulder length blonde hair and next to her stood a white cat. "Charles, go get Wendy and tell her to get this little brat out of my bed!"

The cat ran off and the girl glared daggers at me. "I'm Lucy." She stared at me. "Well?" she asked, "Don't you have anything to say?"

I said the first thing that came to mind, which obviously wasn't what she was expecting. "This isn't my room."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I meant 'thank you.'"

"Oh!" I tried not to blush. "Thanks. You pretty much saved my life."

Now it was her turn to blush. "Yeah, I guess I kind of did, I mean-"

"Although," I frowned, pretending to think, "I seem to remember you arguing to leave me in the snow..."

"Yeah... sorry 'bout that," she smiled at me, and I found it really hard to stay strong and hate the fairy. "You're forgiven for insulting me, by the way."

"Hmm..." I thought about it for a moment, then smiled, "That clears ten percent of your debt to me."

"Only ten?" she laughed, probably thinking I was joking, but I was deadly serious.

"I'm being generous, cause I like you more than any of the other fairies I've met, other than Erza; although, so far, you're all much better than your master, who, by the way, is the most-"

The white cat walked back in, cutting me off, followed by a girl younger than me with long blue hair. "You're awake!" she shrieked, rushing over to me and clasping my hand, "I wasn't sure if I could do it- you were so close to gone- but I guess Natsu really warmed you up!"

"Don't be silly Wendy!" Lucy smiled at her, "We all knew you could do it! Actually, Natsu was taking a bet that she'd die so-"

"How long was I asleep?" I broke in, already tired of the conversation.

"Two days," Wendy frowned at me. "I was really worried! And-"

"Alright! I get it; you were worried!" I yelled, throwing my hands into the air just as another person walked in the room.

"Nastu, I don't think she wants to talk to anyone right now, she seems annoyed" Lucy tried to push pink-hair out of the room, but he practically walked through her trying to reach the bed.

"Hey!" he shouted, practically bursting my eardrums. "You aren't dead!"

"No?" I screamed back in his face, ignoring the pain in my head and the ringing in my ears. "I'm not? Why would you think that?"

"Well possibly cause you just talked," he smiled. "I'm Natsu! This is Happy!" He motioned toward the blue cat hiding behind him. God! I thought, does everything this boy say end in an exclamation point?

"Hey!" Erza walked in, making the already crowded room like a can of sardines. "Good, you're awake! I bought cake." She held up half of a strawberry cake. "I ate most of it, but there's some left for-" Natsu ripped the cake from her hands and shoved it in his mouth, "- everyone."

"Natsu!" they all yelled, except of course Natsu, who was licking his lips and fingers in satisfaction.

"What'd I miss?" yet another fairy entered, and Wendy was forced to plop down onto the bed to make room. This one was another boy, with spiky dark hair and blue eyes. I experienced a strange feeling of deja vu, but thought nothing of it.

"We just got the anti-fairy here up from her slumber," Natsu smirked. "You coulda gotten here faster Ice Princess!"

"Shuddup Flame Brain!" the other boy yelled.

"Boys, there's a patient in the room," 'Erza chided, and they fell silent.

The boy smiled at me, holding out his hand to shake, "I'm Gray."

**Hey! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, sadly, cause I know _everyone _thinks I do! ;p**

***So, when I first started watching Fairy Tail, the subtitles had Carla down as Charles. I guess it got lost in translation, but now I'm used to it, and- since I'm incredibly lazy- I refuse to retype "Carla" every time I mess up. Thank you for understanding.**

**Also: If you're a loser who's reading this: I apologize about the old chapt. 2, I rewrote the ending after I relized it didn't save. ):  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

I tried not to make my sharp intake of breath too obvious as I shook his hand. He looks just like him! Of course, Gray never walked around practically naked... That is pretty weird, I won't say anything though...

"Gray!" Lucy shouted, as if on cue, "Pants!"

Gray glanced down and did a once over, then turned pink, running from the room.

Natsu laughed first, quickly followed by the rest of the fairies, and I wondered aloud, "Is this a... normal occurrence?"

"Yeah!" Lucy gasped between giggles. "See, Gray's an ice wizard, and he trained on a snowy mountain in nothing but his boxers, so he's always hot!"

I snorted. Gray wouldn't ever have done that. He always said magic was stupid, but I think he was just jealous.

"Why would he do that?" I asked. "I mean, go out in his... undergarments in cold weather?"

The room got silent. Finally, Wendy said, "I've been wondering the same thing. Whenever I ask though it all just gets quiet, like it is now."

Natsu opened his mouth, then closed it after he received a glare from Erza. "We just think that Gray should tell you," she said sadly. "It's an upsetting story, to say the least, but he wanted to get revenge by killing the monster that destroyed his village..."

A crazy thought crossed my mind. What if- No, don't even ask- but- No! You'll just- "The monster's name didn't happen to be Deliora, did it?"

The whole room gaped at me. "You-" Lucy stuttered, "you aren't a mind-reader, right?"

"It was?" I felt my breath hitch. They all nodded as Gray walked back into the room.

He glanced at each of the fairies, who were all still staring at me. I felt tears surge into my eyes. "Fullbuster- san?" I questioned slowly, tilting my head.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking pretty freaked out.

"Do you remember a 'Hana Vaine', do you?" I asked, using my old name, from before Deliora.

His eyes widened and his hands clenched. "Who wants to know?" His whole body- now thankfully covered in clothes, might I add- seemed tense.

"She does," I smiled at him as his expression changed. His whole face softened, and his fists relaxed. Before I knew it though, he lunged at me and was practically crushing my ribs.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered in my ear, letting little ice crystals fall onto my back.

"I thought the same of you," I replied, burrowing into his chest like I did when we were kids.

And, for the first time in years, I was happy again.

* * *

**Yes, it's short I'm aware. But I wanted their reunion to be the end of the chapter. THERE WILL BE MORE! THIS IS NOT AN ENDING!**

**Also: check me out o for original writing. *Sigh* I don't seem to be very popular on that site...**


	5. Chapter 5

"So," Lucy said slowly. "Are we worthy of an explanation or not?" The rest of the fairies looked confused too, and I honestly couldn't blame them.

"Gray and I were friends as kids, we lived in the same village."

* * *

**_Hana: age 3_**

**_Gray: age 6_**

_A child is playing in a park. A butterfly floats by her head, and her eyes light up. Her pudgy fists chase the creature, clapping in an attempt to catch it. "Bufai!" she shrieks when it lands in her short purple hair. "Petty bufai!"_

_A boy approaches her. "It's ba-ter-fly," he says, pronouncing each individual syllable._

_The little girl turns her brown eyes to his navy ones and frowns in concentration. "Ba-tu-fwy!" she speaks very slowly, then claps her hands in delight. Her enthusiasm is catching, and the boy smiles too._

_"I'm Gray Fullbuster," he laughs, sticking out his hand. The girl eyes it for a moment, confused- after all, she is only three- then settles on giving him a high five. "What's your name?" Gray asks._

_The girl opens her mouth, but it cut off by a woman's worried call. "Hana! Where are you honey?"_

_"Coming mama!" Hana shouts, then turns to smile at Gray. "Bye Gway!" She stumbles across the field to her mothers waiting figure._

* * *

"But I thought you said everyone in your village died Gray," Natsu said through a mouthful of strawberry cake.

Gray turned to me then. "Who else survived?"

I couldn't look him in the eyes. "I don't know. It may be just us. There may be more. When I left though, there were only bodies. I buried everyone I found."

The next thing I know, Lucy's hugging me and Gray is sitting in silence.

* * *

**_Hana: age 7  
_**

**_Gray: age 10_**

**_The day before Deliora's attack_**

_"Happy birthday Gray!" Hana smiles, handing over a gift. _

_Gray laughs, then says, "You didn't need to get me anything chou-chan (butterfly-chan)!"_

_The little girl pretends to pout, then withdraws the gift. "Well, if you don't want it-"_

_"No! I do want it!" Gray says, snatching the present from her hands. Inside the small box lies a tiny knife on a silver chain. On the back of the knife, small letters are engraved. It reads:_

f  
r  
i  
r  
n  
d  
s

_Gray deflates a bit, then looks at Hana's eager face and smiles. "It's great!" The girl's eyes brighten, and she laughs._

_"I know you don't like it," she giggles, pulling him away from their parents, "Mama picked it out. She thought it was cute. _I _got you something much better. Come on!" She dragged him off into the backyard. "Don't move, 'kay? I don't wanna drop you on accident."_

_"What do you mean, 'drop'- Oh god Hana, get me down now!" Gray shrieks as they rise 10, 20, 30 feet into the air. _

_Hana is pleased. "It took me forever to learn how to do this!" she shouts over the wind. "You don't even wanna know how many goats almost died!"_

_Gray- after getting over his initial shock of being hoisted into the air against his will- decides that he likes it up there. _The silence is nice, _he thinks, _and the sunset is pretty, and-

_"Do you like it?" Hana asks, breaking into his thoughts._

_"No, I hate it." he grins as her hopeful expression is shattered. "Just kidding. It's great up here!"_

_Hana nods. "I thought you'd like it." _

_The two look over the horizon in silence for a few moments, then Gray's father calls to them. "Hey, you two! Get down from there!"_

_"Okay!" Gray replies, then looks at Hana, who is squinting off into the distance._

_"Do you see that?" she asks, pointing to a large black smear on the horizon. _

_"Yeah. It's probably just a wizard doing a job. Hey, my dad says we need to come down, chou-chan." Hana pales, then turns red. "You do know how to get us down, right?!" Gray panics._

_"Um... yes?"_

_"Why was that a question?!"_

_"... We may need a mattress or something though."_

* * *

Erza shouted, "Everyone out! Let them catch up." She looked sadly at me and patted my shoulder, then left with the others.

"How'd you get out?" Gray asks a few seconds later. "Why aren't you dead like everyone else?"

"I should ask the same of you," I replied quietly. You're the one who just disappeared from right next to me."

"I asked you first," he shot me a sad smile.

I sighed, and told him the story.

_I awoke to a blinding light. "Papa? What's going-"_

_"Come on Chou-chan! We have to go!" A dark form was moving around my room, but there was just enough light from the fire for me to recognize- wait, fire?_

_"Gray? What's going on? Where-"_

_"We have to go Chou-chan! There's no time!" he grabbed my hand and we fled from my room, running into my father on the way out._

_"Gray!" he sounded panicked. "Get the both of you out of here, the adults can handle it-"_

_"But sir-"_

_"Go Gray!"_

_"What's going on?" I cried, Gray tugging me away from Papa. "Papa, what-" I was cut off by a loud snap. I learned later that it was my mother's body. _

_"Quiet!" Gray snapped at me then, something he'd rarely done before. I allowed him to drag me from the wreckage, but a loud scream halted me in my tracks. _

_"Papa!" I squirmed from Gray's grip. "Papa!" I ran back home, whee my father was lying in a pool of his own blood, the village healer next to him. _

_I stopped when I heard their conversation. "I have to, it's the only way," my father was saying._

_"But you'll die!" the healer replied quickly._

_"Everyone here is dead," Papa whispered, tears brimming in his eyes. "Gray and Hana have made it out, that's what matters." _

_"Hana!" Gray's voice called out behind me. "Get out of th-" He stopped, and I turned to see his limp body underneath a fallen beam._

_"Gray?!" I yelled frantically. "Gray?! Get up Gray! Get up! Please Gray!"_

_I screamed to the healer, but she was gone. Papa was heading toward the looming shadow above us. "What are you doing Papa?" I asked, chasing after him. _

_He looked at me, shocked. "Hana? Get out of here! It isn't safe!_

_"Papa!" I cried. "PAPA!"_

_"It's okay Hana," my father smiled at me one last time from beside the figure. "I'll be fine. I can use magic, remember?"_

_"Papa," I whispered. "Don't go. DON'T LEAVE! PAPA!"_

_He continued to smile sadly. "Stay with Gray. He'll keep you safe."_

_"Gray's already gone Papa, remember? He got hit." He ignored me and continued toward the looming monster that was Deliora. "PAPA!" I screamed as he closed his hands together in prayer form. "Begone demon from the innermost depths of hell, for there is no pain for you here!" A giant flash of white light encompassed them both, and when it faded, they were gone, and I was alone._

_I curled up in the place where they had disappeared, hoping beyond hope that this was all just a dream, and that papa would come and wake me up soon. I wrote names in the ashes. Gray. Papa. Mama. Everyone was gone. _

_A small stick stuck out of the ashes like a flag announcing surrender. My legs stumbled over to it, and I saw what it really was. Papa's flute. I could remember when he carved it- a nearly white pine branch had sat on the table for days until he decided what to make. It was his baby, and was still as beautiful as ever, even stained with dark ashes, which never came off. _

_I sat there for the rest of the night, waiting for someone to come. Anyone. No one ever did. _

_When dawn came, I got up and looked for survivors. Instead, I found the dead. Bodies were strewn about everywhere. I ended up burying everyone I came across. _

_I don't know how long I searched or when the thought finally crossed my mind, but I did realize that nothing of my old life remained. So I started over. I went to the next town over and looked for evacuees there. I did the same in the next town, and the next, and the next, and eventually I just became a wanderer. Everywhere I went people knew of me, but no one knew me. I changed my name, stayed away from people, refused to enter any guilds. Whenever I thought I may have made a friend I left the town, for I was determined to be alone until I found someone. And now, I have._

* * *

**Hello all! I would like to say that this chapter depressed me a LOT to write, so on a happier note, I heard that there is a VERY VERY VERY _SLIGHT_  
possibility that Fairy Tail may come back on April 4, 2014! If my source is wrong- a chat room on a anime site- then i apologize for giving y'all false hope. Actually, it probably is false, but it gives ME hope, so i'll believe it for now! ;p  
**

**Disclaimer (on backwards day): I own fairy tail! Haha. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! I wanted to thank all of the peoples reading this because at some point it got... DUNT DUNT DUNT! 329 views! So thank you my lovely readers! I also want to thank the 6 people who Followed/Favorited this story:**

badwolf0912

Musica Masaharu

swadloontheninja47

QueenOfTheShadows297

Branabee

Mrs. Quirky-Bookworm

**So thank you ALL! Here's the long awaited next chapter. It would've come sooner, but you people don't seem to understand me DESPERATE pleas for reviews!**

* * *

"Honestly, at first I can't even explain how happy I was to find Gray, and even happier to let him step in as a parental figure; however, after a few days he got a bit... overprotective, I suppose. I kind of understand why, but I have to draw the line somewhere. I mean, I joined Fairy Tail- which honestly isn't too bad so far- and then we moved in together- stop smiling you pervert!- Anyways, I draw my line at the words 'no jobs'. I've taken perfect care of myself for the last seven years without him stopping me from doing anything dangerous, thank you very much!" I was fuming and short on breath as I finished my little speech to explain to Mirajane why I was inside the guild playing barmaid instead of out fighting with "Fairy Tail's Strongest Team"! As if it could be the strongest team without me!- okay, that sounded a lot less narcissistic in my head...

Mirajane, sadly, took Grey's side. "He just doesn't want to lose you again," she smiled at me like I was a five-year old who didn't get that 1+1=2. "I remember when Lisanna came back, we didn't want her to do anything even remotely dangerous, but Elf-niisan and I got over it, and so will Gray. It just takes a bit of time and-"

"_And_ I've done nothing all day but wait on drunk idiots and Cana! I want to do something _exciting_!"

She pouted for a moment. "You don't think my job is exciting?"

I fought back my eye roll. "What about giving drinks to people is exciting Mirajane?"

"I asked you to call me Mira. Or Mira-chan. Or Mira-nee." she glared at me.

I wrinkled my nose. "I don't do nicknames."

"Well-" she was cut off by a frantic Juvia.

"Where is Gray-sama?" She asked through tears. I would've pitied her, but I was currently being held over the counter by the front of my shirt. "What'd you do to Juvia's Gray-sama?"

I did _not _like where this was going at all. I quite literally had to swallow my anger. "Alright Rain-woman, let me tell you something. I am sick and tired of you accusing me of killing Gray every time you can't find him. Or, even worse than that is when you scream and call me your 'love-rival'. I've been here for three days, and in the last two that I've known you, I've said this at least ten times. So I'm going to say this one more time, and next time you ask me where Gray is, I'm going to pummel you with all I've got. I don't give a care that your body's 'made of water' or any of that. So, please. Let. Me. Go."

Needless to say, she dropped me. I hid my smirk as she went to cry to Mirajane. I guess if you want an outline of their conversation, it went a bit like this:

_J: Where's Juvia's Gray-sama?  
_

**M: I'm pretty sure he's on a job, Juvia. Sorry.**

* * *

Five minutes of tears flooding the guild later...

* * *

_J: Bu-but why did Gray-sama not take Juvia?_

**M:... I think you scare him a little sometimes.  
**

_J: Why?_

Hana: Because you're obsessed with him! Lay off for a while! Jeez...

_**M&J: *stare***_

H: I said that aloud, didn't I? _***nod*** _Ah fudge.

_J: What does Juvia's love-rival mean?_

H: I. Am. Not. Your. Goddamned. Love-rival!

_J: Well, what do you mean then?_

H:... I'm not telling you.

_**M&J: What?!**_

* * *

Another five minutes of constant and unwavering water comes from Juvia's eyes. You have to wonder where it all comes from...

* * *

_J: Bu-but why?_

H: *pretends to contemplate long and hard about this* Oh, I know! Because A) you said "my Gray-sama", and I'm pretty sure Gray owns himself. B) cause you just hoisted me over a counter in a fit of rage. C) because you insist that I'm in love with Gray, which is simple Di. Scus. Ting. And finally D), you annoy me.

_J: *glowers* you_ are _in love with Gray-sama. That's why you won't tell Juvia!_

H: I am not in love with Gray.

_J: Are too!_

H: Am not!

_J: Are too!_

H: Am not!

_J: Are too!_

H: Am not!

_J: Are too!_

H: Am not!

_J: Are too!_

H: Fine, you want to know what I was going to say?! I meant that Gray knows that you're dreadfully in love with him, which he probably finds boring. If you leave him alone for a while, he'll get curious and need to come talk to you to find out what's up.  


_J:... How long is a while?_

H: Until he comes to you. And if he doesn't it means he's relieved that you're leaving him alone and you should probably move on.

_J: *smiles demoniacally evil grin that nearly made me pee myself* Thank you for your coöperation. *skips happily out of the guild*_

**M: You should probably close your mouth. You'll catch flies.**

But that's just an outline...

* * *

Mirajane was looking at me pityingly.

"What just happened?" I had to ask, against my better nature. I knew what had happened. I had been-

"You were played." a gruff voice interrupted my thoughts, and a grizzly bear of a man with piercings all over his face sat at the counter. "Juvia's good at getting what she wants."

Mirajane perked up like she always did when she had a customer. "Gajeel, there's some metal in the back, do you want it?"

"Of course I want it!" he growled, but with a humorous smile. I'm surprised his teeth weren't pointed, or, too pointed, I should say. I fought the urge to examine him to closely- the only other dragon-slayers I'd met were Natsu (who was a HUGE let down in the intelligent field) and Wendy (who couldn't actually fight)- so I settles for glancing at him out of the corners of my eyes.

A few minutes later, when Mirajane came back, he finally said, "You know, you don't need to be afraid of _looking _at me." There was humor in his voice, and I fought back my blush, moving my gaze to his eyes.

"I've heard stories," I muttered, helping Mirajane heft the metal onto the counter. "Scary stories. Mostly from Mirajane."

"Gihihihi!"

_Well, that wasn't a creepy laugh at all. Thanks for making me feel totally at_ _peace. _

When I finally stopped my internal laughter at his idiotic laugh, I looked up to see him staring at me thoughtfully. _Whoa, a thinking dragon slayer! An endangered species! _Of course, that brought me into a whole new fit of giggles. Both of the adults were looking at me like I was crazy now. Scratch that- most of the people at the _bar _were looking at me like I was crazy. Eventually I managed to stop, and Mirajane helped me up off the floor (yes, the floor. I fell down. And I was crying. But that's Fairy Tail, right?).

**Eh, sorry. I have to write a drabble chapter or two. It's part of my creative process. Anyways, I obviously don't own Fairy Tail, just Hana and any other characters I feel like adding.  
**


End file.
